


midnight's game

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi





	midnight's game

It's my heart.  
So tender,  
you so cruel.

In your hands  
I burn broken.

Can you dare to watch me dance?  
Remember you've lost your chance.  
Tiny little bleeds of sweat,  
down your back.

In a midnight's game.  
A hunt in the wild night.

Come now,  
It's my heart.  
Not yours.

A knife or was it words?  
Both hurt so badly.  
Just til then I was an innocent child.

Father can you see?  
You've destroyed part of innocents in me.  
What was left it was your father's job.

In a moon lights hope.  
I waited.  
Now no more.

I will soon be free.  
Wont care any more,  
don't try to waste your  
dark love on me.

It's my heart.  
You can no longer harm me.


End file.
